Charlotte Rose Lupin
by Weasley Twins 09
Summary: This is about a girl, daughter of Remus and Tonks from Harry Potter. She is twin sister to Teddy lupin. This is what i imagine her life to be like! ( not good at summary )
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

Not only did Remus Lupin and Tonks have one child, but they had two. Twins.

One was Teddy Lupin,the other was a girl, Charlotte Lupin.

Both metamorphmagus, but only Charlotte was part werewolf... this was sad for Rumus and Tonks to know that not one of there family members was a werewolf, but now two were.

After the wizarding war, both Remus and Tonks died. The only person left to watch the two children were rather Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, or George Weasley.

Draco, they were related to. Harry was Teddy's godfather. George was Charlotte's godfather because Remus and Tonks wanted one of the Weasleys to watch one of the kids if they pass, and seeing as George just lost a brother people thought it was best for him to watch one of the kids seeing as he might need something to keep his mind of the loss.

Therefore, Charlotte lived with George, leaving Teddy to live with Draco because people thought Harry was young so therefore Teddy lived with both Harry at parts of the year and Draco the other. However, Charlotte just stayed with George.

She enjoyed the time she got with her brother and slowly she grew up, enjoying her life. She grew into pranking since she stayed at a joke shop with her guardian, and he taught her all she knows. But in her free time she also read all that she could and absorbed a crazy amount of knowledge. She was extremely smart.

She grew up playing Quidditch at Draco's mansion so she was very athletic and a great chaser, same as her brother. Charlotte, also in her free time tried to learn to control her metamorphagus abilities, but she didn't get very far.

She sometimes would visit her brother at Harry's pretty house. When Harry learned she was a mega prankster, from pranking his hair to turn pink every time he said Charlotte for a month. He therefore gave her his invisibility look and made her a duplicate of the mauraders map and gave it to her and the real to her brother.

Overall she was growing up to be the best little girl she could. And it was finally the day she got her Hogwarts letter, and she was ecstatic!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very sunny day. Although it was sunny it was a cool day.

The sunshine was breaking through the window onto Charlottes face. She started to stir.

She opened her eyes to find the bright light blinding her.

Today was the day she got her Hogwarts letter! She always planned that today she would do her opening prank to show the school how awesome she was.

A teacher was going to walk them into the great hall and BAM! off went her greatest prank of all.

Thats what she wanted when she arrived at Hogwarts. But, today she was only getting her letter.

She ran downstairs right away, she quickly tip- toes to her desk that had her owl so she didn't wake George up.

She decided to write to her brother to tell him that today was the day for Hogwarts letters.

_Dearest Teddy,( just kidding, you know I'm not that formal)_

_WE GET OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS TODAY! Are you as excited as I am? Anyways how are you today? I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Enjoy today!_

_Love your fav, and only sister,_

_Charlotte_

When she was happy with her letter she gave it to her owl, Aphrodite, she was a beautiful brown with gray, barn owl. She then opened the window, watching her owl disappear into the distance.

She then decided to make breakfast for George. She got the eggs out and put them over the sizzling hot pan to cook. Then, She but the biscuits in the oven to bake, and she made the table.

Proud of what she accomplish that morning she went to wake up her guardian, George. She went into his room, and thought of the most destructive way to wake him up, she then had an idea.

She ran into the kitchen, filling up a glass with ice cold water, then grabbing a Marker and some pans.

She carefully gathered the items into his room. She quickly uncapped the marker and looked right over the sleeping red head. She drew a mustache near his upper lip , careful to not wake him.

Happy with her work she placed down the marker, grabbing the glass of ice cold water and bringing the pans along with her. The next part of her plan needed to be a quick process.

She quickly dumped all of the ice cold water over his head and grabbed the pans banging them around making as much noise as possible on George's suppose to be nice and qiuet morning.

He jumped out of bed, alert and awake.

He then got out of bed looking like a monster ready to attack. She ran out of the room and ran around the house watching him giggling while chasing her. He could never be mad at the little angel.

They only stopped when they heard a hoot at the window. " OMGOODNESS," The little girl squealed. "MY LETTER IS HERE!" She ran up to the owl, thanked it and ran to the dining room. She slid into a chair at the table and ripped the letter open. George eyeing the food so hungry he didn't wait for he and he dug in.

She read over the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later then July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva Mcgonagall

She immediately jumped out of her chair punching her fists in the air.

" So, yo' excited," said George with a mouth full of food.

" No, I'm just jumping excitedly for nothing," exclaimed Charlotte rolling her eyes at her guardian.

It made him extremely happy to see her, the little girl that her raised and was like his daughter, this excited. " Well , please eat I don't want you to starve!" George said chuckling.

He then used a spell to dry off the freezing water Charlotte dumped on him.

After breakfast she rushed to her desk and immediately wrote that she accepted the invitation to go to Hogwarts. She didn't send it off yet, because she had to wait for Aphrodite.

The rest of the day went by fast, she worked down at the joke shop when she could, wanting to save up her money for a broom.

When they finally went upstairs it was way past dinner time, but, nonetheless, Charlotte made pasta.They ate talking about what they accomplish that day.

Screech!

A noise came from the window. It was Aphrodite, with a card in his beak.

Charlotte opened the window, letting her owl come in from the cold. Charlotte grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to Aphrodite to snack on. She then grabbed the letter and read it.

_Hey sis,_

_I'm doing good! I also got my Hogwarts letter and just sent my acceptance letter! I'm soooo excited! I can't wait for tomorrow when you come and visit! See you tomorrow, we are picking you up by Floo, also we will be going shopping when we come tomorrow so I can shop with you!_

_Love,_

_Teddy_

She was very excited to see her brother tomorrow, and go shopping with him, she quickly got ready for bed, and with these happy thoughts once she hit her pillow she fell into a good nights sleep.


End file.
